1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices and in particular to a means for electrically interconnecting electrical elements associated with opposed major surfaces of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical leads between opposed major surfaces in integrated circuit devices are difficult to produce, involve extensive process steps as well as care of practicing the same, and tend to be unreliable. Electrical paths between the two surfaces require single or double diffusion steps. The resulting regions are excessively wide and the electrical conductivity of the region decreases with increasing depth into the semiconductor material from the diffusion surface. The decrease in electrical conductivity minimizes the circuit designs which may be employed in such a device. Additionally, the diffused regions require large volumes of material because of the lateral diffusion of the dopant material during the different drive processes. A satisfactory electrical lead through the body of material would enable a circuit designer to utilize both sides of the body for electrical circuits and enable one to achieve high density packaging of devices on individual chips.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical cross-over means for semiconductor devices which overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical conductive path between two major opposed surfaces of the body of semiconductor material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a recrystallized region of semiconductor material having solid solubility of a dopant material therein which functions as an electrically conductive path between two opposed major surfaces of a semiconductor device.
Other objects will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.